Amar es suficiente
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Se armó de valor y comenzó a escribir… expresando todos los sentimientos que traía guardados desde hace tanto tiempo.


Titulo: Amar es suficiente

_Resumen: _Se armó de valor y comenzó a escribir… expresando todos los sentimientos que traía guardados desde hace tanto tiempo.

**Disclaimer: Ouran Host Club y sus personajes es propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

Fandom: Ouran Host Club

Personajes: Hikaru & Kaoru

Advertencias: Yaoi, Incesto

Capítulos: 1

Estado: Completo

**Dedicado a**: Sigma. Mil disculpas por el retraso. Juro que el siguiente fic que te escriba será multichapter para compensar la larga espera.

**Nota**: ¡Yay! Ya debo menos fics =D (y uno es multichapter ¬¬)

**Nota 2.-** Se supone que está inspirado por la canción "No quiero perderte" de la quinta estación, pero creo que al final no tuvo mucho que ver con la canción ^^U (además de que después de escucharla repetidas veces comenzó a parecerme… bueno, estúpida. Pero igual la 5ª estación es buena banda —según yo—… pero igual, creo que el fic quedó "decente")

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tragó saliva… Su mano temblaba. El temor y la duda se apoderaron de él… ¿Realmente lo haría? ¿Qué tenía de malo? Tan sólo se trataba de una simple carta, podría escribirla, sólo para desahogarse, y no entregarla a su destinatario… Nunca.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, frenéticamente, en un intento por deshacerse de todos y cada uno de los pensamientos negativos que lo aquejaban. No iba a dejar que un tonto papel lo venciera.

Temeroso y con duda, pero decidido, posó la punta del bolígrafo sobre la hoja en blanco, y dejo que la tinta corriera a su gusto, trazando líneas, letras, frases, palabras… Escribiendo una carta dedicada a _él_. Una carta donde no dudo –quizás sólo un poco—en liberar todos sus sentimientos: _Su dolor_. Porque el amor duele, es algo bien sabido por todos. Y un amor como ese duele el _doble_, porque es algo _imposible_, _impensable_, un _pecado_, algo _inmoral_. No debería ser, pero es.

En la carta también expresó _su miedo, su temor._ Porque teme, definitivamente, teme perderlo. Teme quedarse solo… sin él. Le teme a la soledad y a estar sin él. Por eso es que no se atrevía a decirle lo que siente, ¿y si eso hace que lo pierda? ¿Si se queda solo? ¿Si amarlo… no resultaba ser suficiente para tenerlo a su lado por siempre? ¡No! ¡No podría soportar eso! No podría… Pero… No podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera sólo un pedazo de papel… Un pedazo de papel que debía llegar a las manos de su hermano, de alguna forma u otra.

Detuvo su actuar… Su mano temblorosa aún sostenía el bolígrafo, y sus ojos ambar estaban clavados en las líneas ya trazadas, leyéndolas y releyéndolas. ¿Era correcto lo que hacía? Podría destruir la carta al terminarla, sin enseñársela a nadie… mucho menos a él.

¡No! Se supone que ya no debía esconderse, pero… ¿y si lo perdía?

Decidido, continuó con su labor de escribir. No era el momento de dudar. Sus sentimientos debían ser expresados, debía decírselos a… a quien sea, con tal de quitarse ese peso de encima… No, no a quien sea… A Kaoru, él es al único al que debía decirle eso. El inocente Kaoru que piensa que su hermano mayor gusta de una de sus compañeras, cuando la realidad es completamente diferente.

—¿Hikaru? –Se sobresaltó al escuchar la dulce voz de su gemelo. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la llegada de Kaoru, _su_ Kaoru—. ¿Está todo bien? –. Preguntó el menor, preocupado.

Hikaru no respondió, ni siquiera se volteó para ver a su hermano. Su corazón latía con fuerza… y la carta… ¿Qué debía hacer? El objeto de su amor estaba ahí y la carta sin terminar, visible, al alcance de _esa_ persona.

Su mano temblorosa tomó el pedazo de papel, arrugándolo un poco de manera inconsciente. Se puso de pie y se acercó torpemente hacia donde estaba su hermano.

—Toma –le arrojó la carta a su destinatario y, después… huyó. No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que correr antes de que su hermano leyera la dichosa carta. ¿Y si terminaba odiándole? Quizás ni siquiera debió haberle entregado esa estúpida carta, ¡ni siquiera debió escribirla! ¿En qué rayos pensaba al hacerlo? Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, muy tarde… Ya todo estaba hecho.

Se detuvo en el inmenso jardín de su mansión, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus orbes verdes.

Kaoru se llevó la carta al pecho y cerró los ojos un momento, sonriendo… Estaba feliz, muy feliz, y no necesitaba leer lo que su gemelo había escrito para saber que decía… era obvio, siempre había sido obvio pero, por una u otra razón, el nunca lo había podido aceptar, después de todo… son gemelos, ¿realmente era posible sentir algo más que amor fraternal por tu gemelo?

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla… Lágrima de felicidad. ¡Sí! Estaba seguro de que su amor era posible… ¿Qué más da lo que diga la gente? El amor lo puede todo…

El cuerpo de Hikaru se tensó al sentir unos cálidos brazos rodeándolo con suavidad, con ternura, con… amor.

—Hikaru…

—K… Kaoru –titubeó el mayor como respuesta, después se giró con cuidado… Y abrazó a su gemelo con fuerza.

Una vez más, los dos pronunciaron el nombre ajeno, esta vez lo hicieron justo al mismo tiempo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron… Las palabras ya no fueron necesarias, ninguna palabra era necesaria…

El beso fue lo que siguió, un beso que comenzó como algo suave, dulce, tierno… y que gradualmente se fue convirtiendo en un beso salvaje, lleno de pasión, de amor… de muchos sentimientos encontrados.

"_Te amo_" Esas fueron las dos palabras que ninguno dijo y, sin embargo, sabían que eso era lo que el otro sentía: amor. Un amor que va más allá de lo fraternal y que durara hasta que las estrellas se apaguen.

Fin.


End file.
